Rattata
|dexalola=015 |dexevolution=019 |evointo=Raticate |gen=Generation I |species=Mouse Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Normal |metheight=0.3 m |imheight=1'00" |metweight=3.5 kg |imweight=7.7 lbs. |ability=Run Away Guts |dw=Hustle |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= |2-name = Rattata |2-jname = コラッタ Koratta |2-gen = Generation VII |2-species = Mouse Pokémon |2-ndex=019A |2-ndexprev = Pidgeot |2-ndexnext =Raticate |2-type = Dark |2-type2 = Normal |2-dexalola=015 |2-metheight=0.3 m |2-imheight=1'00" |2-metweight=3.8 kg |2-imweight=8.4 lbs. |2-ability = Gluttony Hustle |2-dw=Thick Fat |2-evointo=Raticate |2-male=50 |2-color =Black |2-egg1=Field |2-body=08 |2-evo = }}Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Rattata (Japanese: コラッタ Koratta) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, and a / -type introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Rattata is mouse-like, with large incisors and a whisker on both sides. Female Rattata have shorter whiskers than the males. The fur of a normal variant is purple, with a white or cream colored underside: the fur of an Alolan variant is black with dark cram underside. Rattata have red eyes, with no obvious pupils. The tail is long, and curled slightly at the tip. Rattata have three-toed paws, which are the same color as its underbelly. Natural abilities Rattata's teeth grow very quickly and they can survive almost anywhere. It's happy to nest just about anywhere. They also utilize their teeth so they can use attacks such as Super Fang and Bite. Rattata is always on the alert. Even while asleep, Rattata constantly moves its ears to listen around. Evolution Rattata evolves into Raticate starting at level 20. Game info Game locations |redblue=Many Routes |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Many Routes, Pokémon Mansion |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Many Routes and Towers, Mt. Travail, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Many Routes and Towers, Mt. Travail, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Many Routes, Pokémon Mansion |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Route 225, 226 |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Route 225, 226 |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Many Routes and Towers, Mt. Travail, Union Cave |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Breed Raticate |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Castelia Sewers |b2w2rarity=Common |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Route 117 (Hidden) |orasrarity = Uncommon |sunmoon=Many routes, Hau'oli City, Kala'e Bay, Verdant Cavern (Moon only) |smrarity=Common |ultrasunultramoon = Many routes, Kala'e Bay, Verdant Cavern (Ultra Moon only) |usumrarity = Common |letsgopikachueevee = Many Routes, Pokémon Mansion (Kanto Form) Trade Rattata in Cerulean City (Alolan Form) |lgperarity = Common |swordshield=Trade |swshrarity=None}} Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Standard form Alolan form Learnset Leveling Standard form Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Rattata Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |'Secret Power'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Alolan form Egg Moves Alolan Rattata Generation VII= Rattata Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Rapidash , Cyndaquil, Quilava, Typhlosion, Chimchar, Monferno, Infernape|60|100|25|Fire|Physical|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Alolan Rattata Generation VII= Rattata Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime * A Rattata was seen by Ash Ketchum in Pokémon - I Choose You!, being the second wild Pokémon he ever saw. * A.J. had three Rattata's at his gym in The Path to the Pokémon League. * In Gonna Rule the School, a student used a Rattata in battle. * Many Rattata ran away from the chaos caused by J in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One * Casey had a Rattata in The Double Trouble Header, but the Pokémon was never seen afterwards. * In Arceus and the Jewel of Life, Rattata appeared in the fight against Marcus. *In SM009, a group of Alolan Rattata appeared with an Alolan Raticate stealing foods but they were soon defeated. Trivia * Rattata originally had a k'' at the end of its name. ** If it were to have the ''k, its name would be Rattatak, and would have sounded like "Rat Attack". * Rattata is the first pure -type in the National Pokédex order. * Rattata, Pikachu, Raichu, Sandshrew and Sandslash are all known as the Mouse Pokémon. ** Despite its classification, Rattata appears to be based off a rat, rather than a mouse. * Every Generation has a two-stage, Normal-type Pokémon based off a small mammal to be found early in the game and commonly encountered thereon. Rattata is the one from the First Generation. * A Rattata has the ability to use the F.E.A.R tactic. A plan that can have a very low level Rattata beat any Pokémon (except -types). The Rattata holds a Focus Sash and has to know Endeavor and Quick Attack. The Rattata is attacked and would faint unless holding the Focus Sash which holds it to one HP. Rattata then uses Endeavor, making the Pokémon the move hit go down to one HP. Rattata then uses Quick Attack and unless the other Pokémon uses Quick Attack, Protect. Detect or a priority move Rattata will knock out the other Pokémon. * Alolan Rattata can stand on two feet just like Purrloin. * In Pokémon Colosseum, Rattata's Shiny coloration has an orange body with a green tongue instead of its usual green body with an indigo tongue. Origin Rattata is based on several species of rodents such as rats and mice. Its large ears resemble those of the dumbo rat. Alolan Rattata resembles the black rat, a rodent responsible for the spread of the bubonic plague. Its mustache-like whiskers may be inspired by stereotypical Mexican outlaws in westerns, as well as gangsters and pirates. Names in other languages Rattata's name includes the words rat and possibly attack, considering its original name was going to be Rattatak. Koratta, the Japanese name, comes from rat and the prefix '''小 ko, meaning small. Gallery 019Rattata_OS_anime.png 019Rattata_OS_anime_2.png 019Rattata_AG_anime.png 019Rattata_Dream.png 019Rattata_Pokemon_Stadium.png 019Rattata Pokémon HOME.png 019Rattata Female Pokémon HOME.png Rattata-sugimori.png|Rattata's original artwork Rattata-GO.png Rattata GO Shiny.png RattataSprite.png RattataSprite2.png RattataShinySprite.png RattataShinySprite2.png Alolan Form 019Rattata Alola SM anime.png 019Rattata Alola Dream.png 019Rattata Alola Pokémon HOME.png Alolan Rattata-GO.png Alolan Rattata GO Shiny.png RattataAlolanSprite.png ShinyRattataAlolanSprite.png Alolan Rattata concept art.png nl:Rattata uk:Раттата de:Rattfratz Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Category:Assistant Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Black Pokémon